The Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) is a multi-disciplinary organization of professionals dedicated to studying and facilitating the cancer treatment and recovery process through the use of integrated complementary therapies. Our mission is to educate oncology professionals, patients, caregivers and relevant others about the state-of-the-art integrative therapies, including the scientific validity, clinical benefits, toxicities, and limitations of such. SIO provides a forum for presentation, discussion and peer review of evidence-based research in the discipline. The Society for Integrative Oncology First International Conference will be held November 17-19, 2004, at the Marriott Marquis Hotel in Times Square, New York City. This full-plenary conference will address and present data on complementary modalities, including botanicals. We anticipate an audience of 800-1,000 attendees, primarily, oncologists from around the world. CME credits will be provided by the American Cancer Society. Session Leaders and Moderators are senior oncologists from major cancer centers in the US and elsewhere. Several major oncology groups and cancer-related organizations will collaborate with us in this endeavor. This application requests support from NIH to cover costs that remain after anticipated organizational/donor support and registration fees are taken into account. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]